


Ferdibert Week Except I Post Everything Late and I Have Several Projects Due and I Am Super Tired

by Jumabu (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Except I am late, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), First Kiss, Hanahaki Disease, How is this the first FE3H fanfic I’ve written, I’m sorry, Linhardt is there for like two seconds, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Hubert has been coughing up flower petals——————————————————Ferdibert Week Except I Post Everything LateDay 1: Hanahaki
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 85
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Ferdibert Week Except I Post Everything Late and I Have Several Projects Due and I Am Super Tired

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been in the 3H fandom for quite awhile, and I’ve started several fanfictions, but unfortunately whenever I’m in school my brain is like, “What if, and hear me out on this... *windows blue screen error sound*”  
> So this one fanfic that I wrote after received a frantic burst of energy (that will likely be my last after this semester kills me) may very well be my only contribution. We’ll see.  
> Forewarning I may repeat phrases and there are probably 100 errors in this.  
> Also I headcanon Hubert and Ferdinand, like several other characters, as trans, and although it isn’t always mentioned, they’re trans in everything I write.

The velvety petals of maroon that seemed to be clustering within Hubert’s lungs had become rather troublesome. At first, he was only coughing up a few, and when he did so in public he could cough into his handkerchief and tuck the blood colored petals into his pockets. Now he was retching them out by the handful.

The only solution he could think of without bringing too much attention to himself was to go and ask Linhardt about it. He had a wide knowledge of strange ailments such as the one afflicting Hubert. When Hubert had explained the problem to him and showed him some of the disgustingly damp things that grew within him at a table inside an otherwise empty library, Linhardt seemed almost excited.

“Oh, yes, I know what this is,” Linhardt had taken some of the petals from him without any sign of repulsion. “It is Hanahaki disease, it is quite rare. Very few people have ever been given the opportunity to study it, and I must say I am... well, I never thought that I would get the chance to study it myself, but I am quite surprised that you are the one who has contracted it.”

Hubert only stared at him. He considered humoring him by asking why it surprised him, but Linhardt had paused very briefly before continuing.

“It is caused by very intense love that is or is believed to be unrequited,” Linhardt smiled slightly, but did not dare meet Hubert’s gaze. “Although, I suppose that is a personal matter, however I must ask how long this has been plaguing you? Has the number of petals you’ve been coughing up increased over time, or is the severity of it determined by your emotions?”

Hubert was ability to hide his true emotions was unparalleled. He had shown very little sign of shock when Linhardt had revealed the cause of what was ailing him, but he had come to a startling realization upon hearing it. It was the thought of long strands of fiery orange silk and eyes of shining amber that caused Hubert to jerk forward and convulse. Linhardt had continued asking his questions until then, but Hubert’s reaction caused him to halt.

“Is there a cure?” Hubert managed once he could breathe comfortably again.

“Well, there are a few ways. The first is by confessing your feelings to the person you love and having them return your feelings, the second is by losing your feelings for that person, and the final one requires the surgical removal of the flowers growing in your lungs, which has resulted in death for every person who has ever undergone it. Now, I do believe you’ll want to go with the first option, considering it has a has a higher chance of survival than the third and it is quite difficult to simply stop being in love with someone, but I have a feeling you are going to try the second one first anyways. Just so you are aware, though, you could suffocate to death from this disease.”

Hubert had never considered the possibility of being romantically involved with anyone. Even now, the thought was so foreign to him. What did people in love do? How were you supposed to court someone? It was almost overwhelming, and it made him feel ill. The thought of confessing was even worse, though. 

“There is nothing else?” Hubert rasped before flying into another fit of coughing.

“As I said, this disease is quite rare. I’ve studied all there is to study on it,” Linhardt thought a moment, then sighed. “You do drink poisons to build up an immunity, don’t you? Perhaps if you drank a certain amount of one daily, that would at least keep the flowers from growing out of control.”

“I will try that, then,” Hubert said. What else was he to do?

“Do not do anything foolish, Hubert,” Linhardt groaned. “Lady Edelgard would be beside herself if you were to die, so if you will not fix this problem for yourself, will you at least do it for her?”

But Hubert did not give him an answer. 

Hubert’s attempts to hide his disease did not go as well as he had hoped they would. He had been asked several times if he was ill whenever he would excuse himself outside or into a hallway during a meeting. He would always brush it off, but his responses would be met with suspicious glares. The poison had kept his coughing from getting worse, but it had already developed into a problem with no interest in being solved so easily.

One afternoon, nearly a month after his conversation with Linhardt, Hubert had again excused himself from the cardinal’s room. He found himself going up to the third floor and onto the roof for a bit of fresh air. He sat, handkerchief in hand, breathing and thinking of nothing in particular for a little while. Then, his moment of peace was interrupted.

“Are you alright?” Ferdinand’s voice caused Hubert to whip around quicker than he had intended, and of course the sight of the paladin illuminated by the evening sun caused him to start coughing again. “I did not mean to startle you.”

“You did not startle me,” Hubert’s lie was quite obvious. He half expected Ferdinand to tease him for that, but his expression softened. Hubert had to clench his jaw to keep himself quiet.

“You are ill, no matter how much you try to deny it. You ought to get some rest,” This tenderness that Ferdinand was prone to was something Hubert had not experienced firsthand until now. Of course such a thing would happen at a time like this. Ferdinand was now a foot of two away from him, and Hubert avoided his gentle gaze. He had not noticed Ferdinand raise his hand to place it on his forehead, but he jerked away from his touch. “You are warm.”

“Thank you for your remarkable discovery, Ferdinand,” Was what Hubert had intended to say. Instead, the moment he opened his mouth, he had to cover it with his handkerchief to keep from retching out flower petals. When he had finished, though, Ferdinand caught a glimpse of the rag before he folded it. Perhaps he saw red and thought it was blood, as he wrenched Hubert’s wrist downward to see.

“It’s... what is that?” Ferdinand and Hubert locked eyes with one another, and Hubert cleared his throat.

“It is nothing,” Hubert folded the handkerchief with a shaky sigh and stuffed it into one of his pockets, breaking their gaze. “Do not mention it to anyone.”

“Is it dangerous?” Ferdinand asked.

“It is not contagious,” Hubert assured him, still not looking him in the face.

“That is not what I asked,” Ferdinand’s feet shifted. “Could it kill you?”

“If it goes untreated,” Hubert answered.

“You are being treated, then?” Ferdinand’s question was met with no answer. “Hubert. Talk to me. Tell me what is wrong.”

Ferdinand was pleading in a sickeningly sweet fashion, like a child begging it’s parents to buy it a sweet at the market, but more sorrowful. It nearly sent Hubert into a fit, but he bit his bottom lip until the urge had faded. 

“Treatment is... complicated. The simplest way to cure what is wrong with me is through a surgical procedure, although it is very likely I would die,” Hubert paused. Ferdinand said nothing. “There are flowers... growing in my lungs.”

“And what are your other options?” Right. Of course Ferdinand would ask that.

“Well, those options are not... well... they are not feasible.”

“Perhaps I... Perhaps the rest of our comrades may be able to assist you. If distance or gold is the problem, I can assure you we will do all we can to help you,” Ferdinand took Hubert’s hands in his, then lowered his head in an almost awkward angle so that they were looking at one another again. Goddess help him. “Hubert, please. We are all worried for you.”

“It is... that is not the problem. It is all terribly irritating... how laughable it is,” Hubert sighed. “It is a disease caused by an intense love that is or is presumed to be unrequited. My only other options are for my feelings to disappear or for the person I love to return them. Either way, such things cannot be forced.”

“Hubert,” Ferdinand frowned slightly. “Nothing about it is laughable. You have not tried confessing your feelings even under the threat of death?”

“So it would seem.”

“Goddess above, Hubert. You must at least try!” Ferdinand let go of Hubert’s hands and placed them firmly on his shoulders. “You have nothing to risk by doing that, but you will be risking everything if you do not! You are certainly no coward, so there is nothing that can be keeping you from doing this.”

“Such kind words,” Hubert hummed. “Are you saying them out of sincerity, or because I am threatened with death?”

“I...” Ferdinand looked wounded. “Hubert, do you believe I would have any reason to lie in order to tell you that you are not a coward? Or to tell you that your allies would suffer great trials to say your life?”

“Please,” Hubert scoffed. “Do not speak for others, you’ve no way of proving what you say is true.”

“Very well, then,” Ferdinand folded his arms. “I would suffer any trial—I would face the flames, the saints, the divines, even the goddess herself—if your life was at risk were I not to do so. You may call me a liar all you want, but it is the truth. I would swear that to anything and anyone.”

“Why?”

“Because, Hubert, you are very dear to me. I do not want you to die. Do you think a noble would make such bold promises if he did not intend to keep them?” Ferdinand practically winced the words. He was red faced, and had tucked his own hair behind his ears several times now. “Is It your pride that is preventing you from doing this? If so, I beg of you, forget it.”

“You are telling me to forget my pride?” Hubert raised an eyebrow, his lungs felt inflamed. “I would not expect you to say such a thing. As a noble, you value pride above most things.”

“Not above you,” Ferdinand had not even given Hubert time to finish speaking before he blurted our what sounded like a defense.

“Oh?” That was a challenge, but Ferdinand stood firm.

“Hubert, I love you,” Ferdinand looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but he looked crestfallen all the same. “I do not know what I would do if you were to die. As foolish as it sounds, I would be beside myself. I... I... I believe I have run out of words already, I...”

Oh.

Hubert collapsed as though he had been struck with a mace, but Ferdinand grasped him before he hit the ground. Hubert propped himself up on his knees and forearms, heaving like he never had before. Ferdinand had placed a hand upon his shoulder, but he had gone stiff, like he was afraid to touch him. The convulsions in Hubert’s body finally subsided after awhile, but the roof was covered in an abundance of petals that had clustered together.

“I am sorry...” Ferdinand retracted his hand. “I did not know if I should... comfort you...”

Did Ferdinand really think that he wasn’t the one Hubert had fallen ill over?

“Ferdinand,” Hubert wheezed. “You fool.”

“I am sorry,” Ferdinand said again, helping Hubert to his feet and acting as though he was unworthy to touch him.

“Rightfully so,” Hubert brushed himself off, and Ferdinand interlaced his fingers together. “You made me ill in the first place. The past month has been dreadfully inconvenient.”

“I...” Ferdinand nearly apologized again, but then he processed what Hubert had said. “Pardon me?”

“Well, I suppose it is undeniable now. I love you as well, so much that it nearly killed me,” Hubert huffed.

“You... oh my goodness,” Ferdinand had placed his fingers above his temples in an awkward pose. He was having trouble fully comprehending what Hubert was saying, so it seemed.

“Are you alright, Ferdinand?” Hubert felt obligated to ask.

“I am going to faint,” That was all Ferdinand seemed sure about. 

“For goddess’s sake, come here then,” Hubert did not try to suppress his smile. He placed an arm around Ferdinand’s waist and pulled him to his chest so that both of them were steady. “Is that better?”

“Yes,” Ferdinand sighed, tracing his fingers along Hubert’s jawline. Hubert wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss, he was only sure that it happened. It was chaste and rather inexperienced, but Hubert felt a different sort of fire within his chest. They pulled away, and the paladin’s eyelashes fluttered before they closed and his head rested of Hubert’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Hubert asked again.

“Yes,” Ferdinand gave a breath of laughter. “I just need a moment.”

“Take all the time you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🎊🐀🎊


End file.
